The Witch With Wings
by Valentines-Parasol
Summary: I do not own Aryanne or Echo or the MLP cast. Heavy BDSM will be used Sexual Content Anthropology ponies NSFW! (On Creative Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you find this to your liking :p It was requested by my friend Sugar Pencil **

**Soon-to-be heavy BDSM**

**Anthropology ponies ahead. Grimdark/Clopfic featuring Aryanne, Echo, Spike and the Mane 6**

"Have you guys heard about the new pony that moved to Ponyville?" A stout grey stallion remarked with a sloppy grin across his face. "She is quite a looker if I don't say so myself."

"Mhmm. How old is she?" The taller dark brown stallion asked, filling his friend's glass with whiskey.

"Does it matter?" He laughed falling backwards off his stool. The bartender rubbed down a few glasses making sure to have them sparkle before placing them on the oak wood rack behind him. The lights shined on the glasses better showing off their beauty. He smiled proudly having it disappear once seeing his regular leave in a drunken stupor towards the door. He said nothing and continued to serve the other customers cynically pondering his motives.

'Howdy-doooo… Howdy-daaaa…" The drunken bastard walked the streets turning left or right stumbling backwards as if stuck in Discords labyrinth. He laughed to himself when he witnessed a mare giving head to a stallion in the empty street. He whistled and continued his drunken dance slapping the mare's hindquarters before proceeding down in to the quiet side of town. Streamers decorated the neighborhood and wrappers of Pinkie Pie's trademark cupcakes lay strewn across the ground. _What I would give to get a piece of that pink cake. _He chuckled mesmerized by the indecent thoughts of the party pony. How much would she beg? He smiled, the drunken stupor that once was beginning to vanish. An eerie silence traveled through the town and no pony stirred in the dimly light night.

Aryanne sat alone in her bedroom combing her fluorescent blonde mane. Her heart beat thumped with a loving rhythm. She hummed along to it singing the words occasionally. She had heard Lyra play the harp before and the softness made her sway and she could finally relax at the end of that crazy and a bit raunchy party. Rarity wouldn't even glance at her shutting her eyes and walking away with her head held up. Aryanne giggled to herself and stretched on the plush bed. The soft faux sheets felt warm against her skin and lulled her in to a deep sleep.

The drunk walked up the wooden steps being careful not to trip. The home was small and warm it towered with two floors and a large front porch. The porch was surrounded by netting to keep out bugs and intruders. The stallion produced a knife from his trouser pocket and carefully pinched the net and cut two large intersecting dashes down the middle. He pushed the netting in and put the knife away. He looked around noticing he was a little higher than the nearby housings and peered under the house holding on to the railing for support. He snickered noticing the fine craftsman ship of the elevated home. It stood on stilts also covered by netting. He proceeded to crawl through the wide hole and quietly lowered himself down again with much effort. His heart was beating fast not being used to such movements. Using clear tape he patched up the hole and pushed it gently keeping it from falling apart. He didn't need the neighbors disturbing his plan. He placed the tape to the side carelessly and moved on to the doorway. He twisted the knob finding it was easy to break. He turned it fully to the right and opened the door slowly checking for any sign of a pony being up and about. Finding none he walked in and was greeted with a beautifully decorated home. He stared at it and began to chuckle quietly to himself, _the damage done to the furniture will be nothing compared to her body. _He ascended the swirling stairs. The red carpeting muffling his footsteps. He stopped and listened to the silence. He heard humming and crept towards the farthest bedroom down the hall. The door was shut and the home smelled like sweet vanilla cakes and baby powder. He breathed it in his member growing in the confines of his pants. He listened to her hum and giggles before she eventually had gone to sleep. He waited ten minutes giving him time to plan his next move.

He opened the door a silent gasp escaping his lungs. She was stunning sprawled out on the bed like that. He carefully walked around the bed and took in every inch of her voluptuous body. The curvaceous mare with ample bosoms and a round dumping face that ended with a soft point and a white, white coat. She looked like an angel that had been birthed solely for Equestria.

_**How he wanted to destroy her. **_

**Did you all like it? ^^ I wanted to make this a little longer but given my time box I can't. Have fun, little ponies.**


	2. Echo, Echo

**I'm back with more Aryanne and her unwanted house guest. :O I wonder what'll happen.**

He smiled again breathing in her scent allowing the sensation to linger in his nostrils. In his moment of weakness he dropped to his knees and gingerly poked his snout against the white mares bum. She smelled like honeysuckle. The drunk's breathing became haggard and he smiled.

He grabbed her thighs and spread them enough for his hips to fit snuggly against her womanhood. He shifted his short rod and pressed against her. "Wake up, _Lil' Miss Sunshine_."

The white mare reacted sheepishly opening her eyes slowly to the intruder who was roughly grabbing her body. She stared wide eyed unsure whether to attack or to close her eyes. She winced at the cold feeling of his oily saliva as her sucked her nipples. He bit down allowing a small stream of blood to roll down matting her serene white fur and wetting the blanket beneath her. She kicked his lower back as hard as she could while pulling away from the sudden burning sensation she felt on her chest.

The silhouette was perched on the moon unmoving and sitting tall with its small figure displayed proudly for any nightwalkers. A navy-mane bat-winged Pegasus was seated on a small tree on a few miles from the outskirts of her home. Her coat was a soft grey color in the moonlight contrastingly starkly with her light brown eyes. The bat mare was nibbling a mango and smiling brightly wonder what to do next. Going out in public was rather lonely as she was an outcast, as her brother in the Royal Gourds would often say. She sucked on the second mango slice and went back to quietly listening to the breeze sing. Echo retched and spit up her snack once the smell of freshly dried blood hit her nostrils. The stench made her vision blurry as she plummeted towards the earthly overgrown bushes. She lay there recollecting her mind before the smell hit her again. She gulped back her tears and stood straight sniffing the air and taking off in to the air at Rainbow speed. She glided quietly through the air moving her head side to side finding the source of the stench. Her brother taught her never to second think when faced with shady comings. She dropped to the ground before a homily cottage covered with netting.

"Don't you say anything other than 'Ow'? Or is that all?" He grinned grabbing her roughly by her red stained hair. He had punched her repeatedly forcing a candle stick inside her rump. She cried out each time her body pulsed. She was sticky with sweat and semen. Her home no longer smelling like sweet vanilla, her fluffy pink blanket no longer comforting. She started to fall asleep the pain disappearing from her mind.

Echo prodded the clumsily taped hole and laughed to herself before hearing the muffled cries of someone inside. She stepped through the hole and tapped the door. Removing her pocket knife from its hilt she held it firmly between her jaws taking proper stance to jump and subdue the perpetrator and stepped back with her wings spread wide. When no answer came and a loud slapping sounds could be heard. The young mare opened the door keeping the knife angled. She studied the pretty décor as she flew up the circular steps. The slapping sounds became more audible as she stepped on to the carpeted floors. She heard a man groaning as the slaps became harder. The innocent mare didn't understand the sounds and proceeded towards the open door. She stared wide eyed at the gruesome scene.

A white mare was strapped to the bed with blood leaking down the sides of her head. Her head moved side to side stopping every few seconds. Her legs were tied to the upper bed post forcing her back to stretch through the ordeal. Her lower flank was bruised and something white stuck out a few inches from what she guessed was her rump. The mare knew this was wrong and attacked the stallion knocking him on to his side. He recoiled and the tied up mare squirmed from the strange burning sensation she felt. Echo kicked the stallions head and drove the knife deep in to his thigh pinning him to the ground. He screamed in horror and shouted slurred profanities. Echo began to ease the stick from the blonde mare's rump and cleaning her up during the slow process. Echo shyly stared at the revealed sex organ before turning her gaze to the bindings around her ankles and wrists. After untying the mare and covering her up best she could, Echo removed the knife from his thigh.

"Thine eyes shines; doth fury." Echo mimicked the disgruntled man's breathing and laughed giddily. He staggered to pull himself up causing blood to pour from his wound. He gasped and fell backwards, the mare had cut clean through the muscle and fat severing a large vein. The colors started to drain a bit faster with every breath he took.

"He won't be able to harm you." Echo handcuffed him and left him on the floor with a scrap of tattered clothing around his wound. She had taken great care to stuff the wound best she could. The white mare was quiet but nodded keeping her eyes hidden and covering her destroyed body. "If you'd like ... I could ask my brother for a protection spell? It's a special kind that you could embed within any item you choose and it won't drain your magic. It would be especially strong coming from the Royal Guard." The mare said nothing.

"You could always have it with you, you know." Echo nuzzled the mare's hands and smiled sweetly. "I'm going to get in contact with them now. Get cleaned up or... I don't know what mare's do after a situation like that? Make yourself feel safe." She bit her lip gingerly pulling the stallion by his shirt. He protested with gurgles before falling numb. She dropped him outside on the ground and shut her phone placing it on the steps.

_Aryanne what is the matter with you!? Why would you let this happen? All you can do is just sit there and take it and hope no ONE will ever notice because NO PONY EVER DOES. _She left her bedroom as is for the police to document. There was more than enough evidence on the bed, she didn't need more prodding or poking on her most vulnerable parts. The mare dropped on to the soft carpeting on the bathroom floor. She felt calm and felt herself smile. She always love the smell of vanilla. The water ran warm and she submerged herself in to it. The pain left her body immediately as her mind was beginning to unwind. She kept her eyes shut and ran her fingers over her delicate frame. Scratches and bruises littered her torso. Her legs were unharmed in any serious way other than strenuous activates. That she could handle perfectly she could feel the rope burn around her ankles and wrists and didn't bother going lower she could always say the cat did it. She moved her hand upwards to her bum and winced at the pain. Between her rumps was a large tear in the muscle it traveled from deep inside her to the outside. She was silent before carefully moving to the front. Her most private of all parts and what once was sacred. She steeled herself and prodded the tender flesh.

Her hole was twice the size it had once been. She could feel the burn of cuts and smell the urinated blood as the water washed over her. Blood traveled down her legs as she opened her eyes she saw a large sticky clump on the floor. It was a mix of semen and blood and gunk. She quickly washed it away and scrubbed herself clean with a bubble tea and ginger extract body wash. She cleaned every crevice and wounds and carefully cleaned out her inner parts. An hour had passed before she finally felt clean and dry. She beamed once again as she stepped out of the shower and for the first time in since this happened she stared at her reflection. Her coat was damp, her mane hung limply down her back shinning. Her face was scared and her eyes red from tears. Not much else could be noted except the small red bite marks on her cheek. Those would vanish and once again her radiant glow would shine through. She dried herself off and stepped in to the hallway heading towards the steps. She stopped before her bedroom and breathed stepping inside to grab a black hoodie and long blue stockings. Sitting on the chair she pulled them on covering all the marks. Her sweater hid the closed wounds and made her feel covered. She heard talking outside and walked down the stairs and out the door pulling her hood over her head. Echo sat on the ground watching the police drag away the psychotic rapist and confiscate the scene. A few women and men went inside after speaking with the mare. They came back in a few minutes with bags full of what she assumed was her blankets and paraphernalia that was once inside her. Echo was speaking to her brother a tall lanky pony with short navy hair. His eyes matched hers with except for the golden specks that shined brighter than hers. Their attention was turned towards her and she couldn't help but squirm under his gaze. Echo came bounding up to her and squeezed her tight.

"You look much, much better. What's your name? Mine is Echo." She smelled like mangos.

"Aryanne. Thank you for saving me Echo." She was quiet and stepped back from the brother and sister.

"This is Elite." He smiled and nodded in her direction.

"I'm sorry that this all happened to you. Echo talked me in to getting you a talisman for protection. It's not grand but here." Elite pulled out a pouch from his shoulder bag and handed it over to Aryanne.

"It's my _favorite_ type of rock!" Echo stared at it lovingly. The rock was smooth and shined in the moonlight.

"Obsidian?"

"Shaped like a knife." Elite pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I found in the mountains a couple of nights ago. I thought you would need it more.

Aryanne felt herself blush as she stared at the short mare. Why had she helped her and showed such loving compassion to a stranger?

"Thank you." Echo stared up at her and smiled innocently. Had she realized her intent?


End file.
